Perfection in my eyes
by TheDrunkenWerewolf
Summary: To the world, she may be flawed. But in his eyes she was beautiful. She was his entire world, and she was perfect. Yet another Gin&Cherry fic. Companion piece to Gin’s new pet.


I'm bad aren't I? I said I was on hiatus…

Anyways, I'll try to be heart touching now… I'll probably most likely fail horribly... But I'll try… heart touching, but not sad. I needed to chill after my exam (I only had one in the morning so I had a couple hours to spare) And just basically shut myself off, put "our world" on repeat on my ipod and typed. I stopped for lunch part way through though.

Why "our world"?  
Why the beats?  
I don't know. ( *sigh* this is gonna sound so bad now… *writing happy things is hard!* its probably not going to be as good as my last one)

I have this terrible feeling… my last exam didn't go too well… Waaaah! It was horrible! I couldn't remember Anything! Anything! Ehhh, maybe this will cheer me up some… So stressed out right now. I'm dreading the next one. I fear I may fall back into another creative depression again.

But anyway, it's inspired by the song "our world" from the bleach beats for some strange reason. Don't ask why, I don't even know myself. Oh, oh, this one goes to CrimsonBloodGoddess and Crazyfeatherhead for being so amazing… seriously, you guys rock!

-----------

**Perfection in my eyes **

It was sometime in the late summer, when the cherry blossoms were in full bloom and the sun hung in the sky bathing everything in its warmth and light, when a feeling of peace overcame the Seireitei. It was a quiet day, and Gin was sitting beneath his favorite tree and watching a little white fox trying to catch one of the many black swallowtail butterflies that fluttered around them underneath the cherry tree. He had his legs splayed out as he leant back on his hands and took in the scent of the summer air. He inhaled deeply and gave out one long sigh. Today was a good day. He was sitting under his favorite tree doing absolutely nothing and watching the fox jump and wag its tail as it tried to catch the black hell butterfly.

Cherry. That was her name, Cherry. The one he had given her when he adopted her on that fateful day when they met. Both of their lives changed that day.

It was against the rules for pets to live in the Seireitei, but Gin never was the type to follow rules. He would be leaving here one day anyway, so what did it matter if he broke a few hundred rules before he went. He didn't really care. It was worth it just to have Cherry in his life. She was his world.

How one could ever love a scrawny creature such as this may have been beyond reason, but he did. He opened his heart to her, took her into his life and let her in. If not him then who would? Who else would have stopped and given a second glance on that cold and rainy night if not Gin? Probably no-one. And even if she was found then it was doubtful that she would have been found alive.

It was also doubtful that anyone else would ever think anything of it. After all, it was just another fox. So nobody else would care for something so small and insignificant. It was just a part of life, wasn't it?

But Gin never saw it that way. Something pulled his heart that day. Something that even he himself did not know of, but it wrenched him.

It was probably beyond comprehension the exact reason as to why they had been drawn together, but then again that didn't really matter. All that mattered was that they were both here now. And what bond they shared was far from insignificant, and so far away from trivial it was unbelievable. They were family, a makeshift family, but a family all the same, and nothing could replace family.

She was quite small, possibly the runt of her litter. Her build was less than perfect and her fur was slightly shaggy in places, and her teeth were maybe not quite as sharp as they were supposed to be. Her ears were quirky and she did look a little odd at times with some of the expressions she pulled. Her tail was tufted but not completely balanced and her ears were not symmetrically even on both sides. She was flawed, and many people had pointed this out to him on multiple occasions. To which he would casually reply that the flaws they saw were either non-existent or that he simply did not notice them. Smiling his usual as he gave responses such as "Oh really? I hadn't noticed." or "What flaws? I don't know _what _you're talking about." Sometimes responding with such sarcasm as he was holding her in his arms.

But what did it matter if she was flawed. He would love her just the same anyway.

Unconditional love. That was what it was. Unexplainable, undeniable, incapable of being destroyed. It didn't matter what anyone else thought. She was Ichimaru Cherry, and she was his.

He looked after her, protected her, and loved her when nobody else would. When her family had been killed and when she'd been left alone in the rain and the cold. He took her in and gave her a home and a space in his life. Took her into his heart where she would stay. He'd even take her with him when he left this place. Well, of course he would. He loved his little Cherry-chan. So what did it matter if she wasn't perfect?

She was probably what some would call an outcast. But he didn't care. He never was one to listen to what other people thought of him anyway. If he had, then he would have stopped smiling long ago.

To him she was beautiful. Her soft white fur and bright blue eyes, her little paws and bushy tail that tickled him, her nose that she would bury into his chest whenever she was scared, the way she followed him around, looking at him with her wide inquisitive eyes. Wondering what exactly he was doing. The way she liked to jump and play in the snow, leaping head first into the big lumps of untouched snow and running circles around him until he joined in.

She adored Gin so much, as Gin did Cherry. And to each other they meant everything.

To the world, she was flawed. But in his eyes she was truly the definition of 'perfection'. She was his entire world, and she was perfect. He smiled to himself as he watched her playing, how glad he was that he'd met her. He then watched her pad over to him and then climb onto his chest and slowly start to fall asleep, stroking her gently as she drifted away into a deep slumber as the sun steadily descended below the horizon.

-

She may have been flawed, imperfect; full of faults, but it didn't matter. To him she was perfection. And that was all that mattered.

[ A/N - and anyone who agrees MUST review! MUST! ]


End file.
